Day 9: 6:00pm-7:00pm
| code = 9AFF08 | author = Robert Cochran | director = Jon Cassar | rating = }} "Jack Bauer and Heller endure the unthinkable to thwart the terror attacks of mastermind Margot Al-Harazi (guest star Michelle Fairley). Meanwhile, CIA agent Jordan Reed faces a life-or-death struggle and Kate takes drastic measures to track down Margot before it’s too late." Synopsis Previously on 24 * Naveed Shabazz tells Simone that he hid evidence underneath the house where they are now. * Simone tells Farah to flee London, but kills her. She chases after Farah's daughter, Yasmin, but is hit by a bus. * At the hospital Jack questions Simone Al-Harazi 'about her mother's whereabouts, but are forced to flee the hospital because of an incoming drone. The drone then destroys the hospital. * 'CIA Head of Station Steve Navarro 'is told by Adrian Cross that Jordan Reed is retrieving the files that incriminate him. Navarro then assigns Reed on a "field mission", but is shot in the shoulder. He survives and flees. * 'Chief of Staff Mark Boudreau 'meets up with Anatol, who demands that Jack should turn himself over to the Russian government and that forging the President's name would be treasonous, but Mark states that once the threat is over, everyone will have what they want. * 'Margot Al-Harazi 'is contacted by President James Heller and tells him that if he turns himself in, this will all stop. ''The following takes place between 6:00pm and 7:00pm. 6:02:20 Simone is rushed into the CIA medical clinic and Navarro and Kate ask the doctor if she can talk. The doctor answers that any attempt of injecting adrenaline into her might result her in death. The doctor then says that they will try to stabilize her and should take an hour or two. As the doctors work on Simone, Navarro asks Kate to keep him updated as he leaves the room. The Al-Harazi’s and their men are leaving their location and Margot informs Ian that the worst case scenario is that Simone is still alive and possibly spilling information. She then tells him that President Heller called and that he will surrender himself in exchange for the destruction of the drones. Ian says it’s a lie and that he would never agree to this. Margot thinks that he might be serious. Ian asks if they would actually destroy the drones once this is done. Margot states that if Heller could keep his word, so would she. The Al-Harazi’s then leave their location. Ian is given the device that controls the drones as they drive off. At President Heller’s suite, Jack receives a call from Kate, who tells him that Simone is badly injured and is in a coma and that waking her up would kill her. Jack tells her that they have no choice but to question her as they are running out of time. Kate asks Jack what the President wants, but he doesn’t know yet. Jack insists that Kate should pressure the doctor into waking her up and hangs up. At the CIA, Navarro calls his hitman and asks if Jordan is dead. The hitman informs Navarro that he was wounded and still out there. Navarro says that as long as Jordan’s out there, he’ll figure out Navarro wants him dead. The hitman understands and they hang up. The hitman then finds a trail of blood and follows it. An injured Jordan continues away from the scene and sees that his phone has been water logged and no longer useful. At President Heller’s suite, Jack meets with President Heller, who tells him that there’s not much time left. Jack says that they are not giving up, but the percentage of them finding Margot in time is unlikely. President Heller tells him that there’s no need to apologize and asks him to do a favor that he will not like. Jack responds that he will do whatever he needs. President Heller proceeds to show him a recording between a conversation between him and Margot. In the recording, President Heller tells Margot that he will surrender himself to any location of her choice and she will destroy all drones and dump them in the channel afterward to verify their destruction. Margot doesn’t believe him, but President Heller encourages her to shed his blood instead of more innocent people. Margot answers that he will be at the Wembley Stadium by 7:00. President Heller agrees and tells Margot to swear on the soul of her husband to destroy the drones once he is dead. Margot agrees. Jack then reminds President Heller that it is against the policy of not negotiating with terrorists. President Heller turns off the recording and answers that it’s not a policy issue and he has already announced his letter of resignation, which will be effective in an hour; it will be a personal decision. Jack insists that there must be another way and asks what if she doesn’t keep her end of the deal. President Heller says that the world will then see her as a liar and a hypocrite. Jack admires the bravery, but will not be a part of this, as there is still a chance to find Margot in time. Jack prepares to get up and leave, but President Heller stops him by saying that he has been diagnosed with Alzheimer’s for the past six months. In one year, he will no longer recognize anyone and it’s only a matter of time before it becomes public knowledge and be forced to resign. Jack says that this isn’t about him. President Heller yells that he knows that this isn’t about himself—it’s about the lost lives at the hospital and the thousands of lives on the line. President Heller then asks Jack what he would do if he was in his position. Jack thinks for a moment and asks what would he want him to do. President Heller answers that he wants him to take him to Wembley Stadium without anyone’s knowledge. Jack asks if he told Audrey about this yet. President Heller glumly shakes his head. Jack then says that in order for this to work he needs to find another person he can trust as Jack would need help on the inside in case Secret Service catches him. President Heller hesitates and orders Jack to stay and give him a minute to think as he leaves the room. 6:09:33...6:09:34...6:09:35... 6:13:31 Mark Boudreau insists to President Heller that Margot will not keep her word. President Heller reminds him that her goal is personal to kill him only and that once he’s dead, she’ll have no reason to launch any more attacks and he believes her. President Heller tells Mark as a friend and supporter to not deny this last service. Mark isn’t able to say anything, to which President Heller takes as an agreement. President Heller than says that he wrote a letter to the Vice President and he wants Mark to deliver it and that he is sure that Mark will serve him faithfully as he did to President Heller. Mark is still unable to answer. At the CIA, Kate’s phone rings. She answers and Jack asks for an update about Simone. Kate says that it’s the same, but Jack insists that she needs to wake her up now. Jack then proceeds to tell her something that will stay between him and her—President Heller is willing to surrender himself to Margot within the hour. Kate can’t believe this, but Jack tells her that in order to stop this, they need to stop Margot and “wake the bitch up”. Jack then hangs up and Kate does as well. Kate then enters the clinic and asks the doctors to keep her awake, but they refuse once more. Kate then pulls a gun on them and forces them to inject an adrenaline to wake her up. Simone’s eyes open slowly and Kate asks if she remembers about the hospital explosions. Simone nods weakly. Kate reminds Simone that Margot tried to kill her and was willing to save her niece. Kate tells her that she knows what it’s like to be betrayed and asks for information. Simone reluctantly tells her the address: 10 Broadmoor Hampton, but she won’t be there now. Kate asks where she might be now, but Simon doesn’t know and that they won’t find her. Simone then says that her husband, Naveed, hid a disk, which will access Margot’s files, under the floorboards in their house. As the words leave her, Simone is barely able to breathe as her heart rate monitor begins to accelerate. The doctors move in and try to stop it and Kate calls to send a team to the address given from Simone. At the President’s suite, Jack stands up to hear the door open and President Heller and Mark Boudreau enter the room. President Heller informs the two that they are now the only ones who know about President Heller’s surrender and wants the two to put their differences aside and work together. President Heller tells Jack to call him once he has a plan and leaves the room. Mark tells Jack that he never thought that this would happen. 6:18:08 Mark asks Jack what he needs and Jack answers that he wants Secret Service protocols for the day, deployments and names of every agent as well as security. Mark agrees and Jack tells him to clear the hallways as long as possible. Mark suggests calling a staff meeting to lure everyone away. Jack agrees and to lure Audrey away too. Jack tells Mark to make the meeting in fifteen minutes and also needs a car and helicopter outside the perimeter. If he needs anything else he’ll call him. Mark heads for the door, but stops. He tells Jack that Audrey “won’t forgive me for this”. Mark then leaves the room and Jack receives a call from Kate. Kate tells him that there might be a disc that will get into Margot’s system. Jack tells Kate that if it’s anything digital, upload it to Chloe’s system. Kate agrees and the two hang up as the doctors continue working on Simone. President Heller enters Audrey’s office and sees that she’s working. President Heller asks if she’s working on the staff meeting. Audrey says yes and preparing a statement for the British about the drone attack at the hospital. President Heller nods and sits down. He then asks her if she still has a picture of him, her and his wife at the beach when Audrey was little. President Heller asks if he could see it. Audrey says it’s her good luck charm and believed that as long as she had it with her, nothing bad would happen. Audrey finds it in her bag and gives it to her father. Audrey and her father laugh at the memories they has as they see the photo. Audrey notices that President Heller’s smile begins to fade. Audrey asks if he’s okay. Her father answers that besides that it's worst day of his life, he is great. President Heller continues to stare at the photo and Audrey says that she has to get back to work. President Heller agrees and exchange ‘I love you’s’ as Audrey returns to her desk. President Heller looks at the photo and tries his best to hide his emotions. Before leaving the room, he places the photo on her desk where it’s facing her. 6:21:42…6:21:43...6:21:44 6:25:23 ''6:59:57...6:59:58...6:59:59...7:00:00' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * William Devane as James Heller * Giles Matthey as Jordan Reed * Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross * with Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro * and Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau Guest starring *Michelle Fairley as Margot Al-Harazi *Emily Berrington as Simone Al-Harazi *Liam Garrigan as Ian Al-Harazi *Alex Lanipekun as Hitman *Ross McCall as Ron Clark *Adam Sinclair as Gavin Leonard Co-starring *Julian Kostov as Agent Harwell *Martin McDougall as Lead Agent *Hywel Simons as Agent Williams *Daniel Singh as Fazil *Rhashan Stone as CIA Doctor Uncredited *Jorge Leon Martinez as Secret Service agent Production staff Background information and notes Production *Not counting the TV movie 24: Redemption, this is the 200th produced episode of 24. *'International airdates:' **Canada: on Global **France: on Canal+ Séries **Latin America: June 17, 2014 on Canal Fox **Germany: June 17, 2014 on Sky Deutschland **Greece: June 17, 2014 on Fox **Asia: June 17, 2014 on AXN Asia **Philippines: June 17, 2014 on Jack City **UK: on Sky1 **Spain: on Fox **India: on AXN India **Iceland: on Stöð 2 **South Africa: on M-Net Series **Italy: on Fox **Australia: TBA 2014 on Network Ten Cast and crew Story and script *James Heller's death marks the first time that a sitting US President has been killed in 24. See also * 6:00pm-7:00pm (disambiguation) 908 D908